


Party Games Not for the Faint of Heart

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And just humor, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Could get more graphic rating is just to be safe, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone still skates in some way, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Phichit is a good best friend, Slow Burn, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Victor is very confused, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri cries a lot, alternative universe, but it got away from me, college students, drunk first times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Yuuri's drinking always gets him into trouble and this time it leads him to meeting and sleeping with Victor Vikiforov after one very drunk night at a frat house party, where he challenged Victor to a dance off and demanded that if he won Victor would go out on a date with him. A night Yuuri very much doesn't remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri wasn’t normally one to party, he hated the hangovers he was always left with in the morning, like the one he was sporting right now. Fumbling for his glasses Yuuri bit back a hiss as the too bright room is brought into sharper focus and with it, the realization that there is someone in his bed. Someone who definitely isn’t his best friend and roommate Phichit.

He may or may not fall out of bed and straight onto his ass.

“Shh Yuuri, too early,” the voice in his bed mumbles and Yuuri is out the door before whomever it is can wake up enough to also realize their predicament. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri snarls, bursting into Phitchit’s room and jumping into his bed. Yuuri all but strangles the man awake with how hard he’s shaking him. “Phichit you had better tell me what happened last night or so help me…” Yuuri threatens.

“Urg, can you please refrain from making me want to throw up all over you?” Phichit groans, trying and failing to bat Yuuri’s hands away from his shoulders. 

Yuuri settles for sitting back on Phichit’s stomach, watching and waiting with little patience and mounting panic for his friend to wake up fully. “What happened?”

Phichit groans, rolling enough so he’s on his back and able to look up at Yuuri fully. “What do you mean? We went to that party the Georgi was hosting at the fraternity down the street, remember?”

Yuuri nods slowly. He remembers that for the most part. He isn’t great friends with Georgi, or anyone who was at the party, but Phichit knows Georgi and his girlfriend quite well so Yuuri had been dragged along. Chris had been there too and at least Yuuri had known Chris well enough from their biology classes together so he’d had someone to talk to while they’d stood next to the punchbowl that Yuuri had nervously drank from all night. “That punch was spiked?” he squeaks at Phichit in horror.

“Yeah?” Phichit runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “Oh boy I should have known you weren’t willingly drinking yourself into a dance off.”

“What?!” Yuuri’s voice probably can’t get much higher and it hurts his head, and Phichit’s if the wince is anything to go by but each revelation just increases the mounting horror in his gut.

“You started dancing with Chris and then someone bumped into you, some punk little freshman and you challenged him to a dance off. Which you won by the way, I will never be more proud. But then you challenged everyone at the party to take you on…”

Yuuri groans, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my god, Phichit why didn’t you stop me?”

“Well I mean, I was going to but…” 

Yuuri peaks at him from behind his fingers. 

“Then you challenged Victor and I just couldn’t let such an opportunity go to waste now could I Yuuri?” Phichit is all innocent grins but Yuuri hates him, just a little bit in this moment.

“What happened after that?”

“You brought him home with you. I stayed later than you, so I honestly don’t know what you two got up to but you sounded pretty happy when I rolled in around 4 am.”

Yuuri might die right where he’s sitting.

“Oh shit.” Phichit sits up suddenly and Yuuri let’s himself tumble backward. “Yuuri don’t cry, it’s okay! Yuuri it’s okay, you were both consenting adults, Victor definitely wanted to come back here with you. He was enamoured all night. Yuuri please don’t cry,” Phichit begs and buries Yuuri in his arms, rubbing his back gently. 

Victor, the Victor Nikiforov, the top athelete of their college and most handsome man Yuuri has ever laid eyes on. They’re in a few of the same classes, though Victor has never noticed him. Victor, who is friends with likely the whole student body, can do no wrong in teachers eyes, has already won so many national competitions and has been Yuuri’s crush since he first laid eyes on him when Victor started competing years ago. And now he’s someone that Yuuri has potentially, drunkenly, slept with. 

If the floor could open up and swallow Yuuri whole it couldn’t be any worse than the hell he’s suddenly found himself living. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s face jerks up from Phichit’s shoulder and they both turn toward the door, eyes huge. Victor stands in the doorway, shorts hanging low on his hips, abs having no right to look so tantalizing, face furrowed in concern. It’s all too much and Yuuri bolts from Phichit’s arms, slamming the bathroom door behind himself before bursting into fresh tears.

“Sorry,” he hears Phichit say quietly. “It’s nothing you did. Lemme make you some coffee.”

Yuuri stays in the bathroom for quite a while, hoping beyond all hope that Victor will just go away, that this will all be some nightmare he’s going to wake up from at any second because how could he, plain old Yuuri Katsuki, have managed to embarrass himself at the biggest frat party on campus by challenging people to a dance off and then bring home Victor Nikiforov where he potentially slept with him while somehow remembering none of it?

A shower does Yuuri good after he gets sick of moping on the floor. Thankfully he and Phichit share clothes all the time so he doesn’t feel bad about pulling on a pair of workout pants and a loose fitting blue top, anything to avoid walking to his room in just a towel. 

Peeking his head out of Phichit’s room Yuuri can hear two voices in the kitchen which means that Victor is definitely still here, which means he’s definitely still stuck in this nightmare. Yuuri heads for the kitchen quietly, peeking around the door frame.

“Yuuri,” Phichit says softly, like he’s afraid he’ll spook his friend back into hiding. “I made you some coffee.” Phichit pushes a mug into his hands. “I’m gonna go shower,” he says and immediately Phichit makes himself scarce, leaving Victor and Yuuri to stew in awkward silence.

“Sorry… about earlier,” Yuuri whispers into his coffee, unable to meet Victor’s oh so beautiful blue eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for… whatever it is I did.” Victor offers him an easy smile when Yuuri finally peeks up from under his bangs. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” Yuuri sips his coffee slowly. The warm liquid soothes his frazzled nerves some until he’s finally able to force his legs to move and sit down at the table. Victor has a shirt on now thankfully and his hair is damp so Phichit must have let him shower in Yuuri’s bathroom. “I don’t handle stress very well.”

Victor leans forward, resting his chin on his palm. His eyes almost seem to sparkle as he looks at Yuuri from across the table. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stress you out by staying until morning. Though last night was fun.”

Yuuri’s face flushes a deep red and he feels like he might start crying again. “I don’t remember it.”

Victor blinks, sitting back. “What?”

“When I drink… I… I’m a blackout drunk. I-” Yuuri sputters his way through the explanation, more and more horrified as he speaks. “I don’t know what we did. At all.”

Victor hums, tracing the rim of his own mug with a frown etched across his angelic features. “Well that is quite unfortunate. Now I feel like a dick, like I took advantage of you.”

“Phichit says we both sounded very pleased with our choices,” Yuuri tries but it doesn’t make him feel better. “Did… did we.. I mean- did…” Yuuri can feel the corners of his eyes getting damp no matter how hard he tries to keep it together.

“We didn’t sleep together,” Victor quickly clarifies.

Yuuri isn’t sure whether he’s grateful or disappointed.

“You did give me the best blow job of my entire life though.”

Yuuri spits the coffee he’s just took a sip out all over the table, hacking at the hot liquid that burns in his lungs. “What?”

Victor grins. “Best blow job of my life,” he repeats calmly. “I reciprocated of course.”

Yuuri pushes his mug away and buries his face in his arms. 

“Is that really so bad?” Victor asks and Yuuri can feel Victor lean across the table, into Yuuri’s personal space. “You enjoyed yourself, I enjoyed myself. We’re both young and attractive, there isn’t anything to be ashamed about…”

“Stop,” Yuuri mumbles into his arms. “Please stop.” He peeks up at Victor, cheeks a flaming red. “I never did anything like that before okay? And I don’t even remember it. So just… stop.”

Victor’s eyes widen now and he sits back, tapping a finger against his lips. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Victor sighs, sipping his coffee. The silence between them is heavy, deafening in the emptiness it creates. “Well,” he says finally and grins down at Yuuri. “We could always reenact it while sober.”

Yuuri is up and leaving the table before he even realizes it. 

“Hey, I was joking wait!” Victor jumps up after him, catching his wrist in the livingroom and tugging Yuuri to face him. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what I’m doing okay?”

“Why are you still here?” Yuuri mumbles, wanting to go hide in his room and never leave again. If he drowns himself in his own sorrows then he’ll never have to face anyone ever again. “You got what you wanted right?”

“Hey… I’m not like that,” Victor says quietly. “Yuuri look at me please,” he pleads. “You won our dance off last night and you issued a challenge, that if you won...”

Yuuri groans.

“You said we would have to go out on a date if you won that dance off, which you did, fair and square. So I have to take you out on a date.”

Yuuri feels his face grow even hotter and he tries to pull his wrist away. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he bites out.

“I want to take you out.”

Yuuri looks up, eyes wide. “Why?”

Victor smiles at him, his mouth forming the most adorable heart shape Yuuri has ever seen. “I think you’re interesting and cute.”

Yuuri can only stand there and stare at his crush.

“Here. Put your number in my phone, I’ll text you so you have mine.” Victor pulls his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Yuuri. Yuuri does it on auto pilot, no clue what he’s really doing or why because this certainly can’t be something Victor is serious about.

“Okay, I’m gonna go so that you can rest some or whatever; I’ve got a late afternoon practice.” Victor smiles at him again before leaning down, kissing Yuuri’s hair in the most tender and affectionate action Yuuri has ever been on the receiving end of. “I’ll text you later Yuuri, we can plan our date then.”

Victor is gone in a flourish, or maybe Yuuri’s been standing dumbstruck in the middle of his livingroom for twenty minutes, he really isn’t sure which it is at this point.

“You okay?” Phichit asks when he emerges from his room.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Yuuri whispers because this is all too much, he doesn’t know what he’s doing or why Victor Nikiforov is so insistent on taking him out on a date that he demanded while drunk. “He wants to go on a date.”

“Whoa, good job there man. I thought for sure the crying would have scared him off,” Phichit teases.

“I don’t think I can go.”

“Yuuri.” Phichit says his name like it’s a curse, Yuuri probably is a curse on Phichit’s life. “You’ve been crushing on him since forever and now you have a chance to go out with him. You’re going on that date.”

Yuuri doesn’t have the strength left to argue with his friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri almost hopes that Victor never texts but not even twenty minutes later, when he’s curled up under his blankets with a warm mug of tea close by Yuuri’s phone beeps softly with a new message. For a while Yuuri just lays under his blanket, watching the little notification light flash off and on because he doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to know if it is actually Victor that is texting him. The idea is so odd he can’t decide which would crush him more, if it is Victor or if it isn’t.

Finally Yuuri unlocks the screen, seeing Victor’s name pop onto the screen in front of him. 

_ Get coffee with me tomorrow morning? I promise to behave. _

The text is followed by several little kissy faces and Yuuri turns his phone off and shoves it away from himself. He doesn’t get what Victor’s game is, what he could possibly be trying to get from him. He’s already kind of slept with Yuuri, if blow jobs count as sleeping with someone. Yuuri wishes he could remember what they had done; if he’s going to lose his virginity he should at least remember it happening.

He shudders, trying not to start crying again. He’s tired, his head really hurts and on top of all of that he feels completely humiliated. Phichit will probably kill him if he doesn’t go on this date, considering how often Phichit has had to listen to Yuuri talk about Victor: how great he had looked in class, how graceful he was when Yuuri watched him practice at the schools ice rink, how kind he was to all the other students around him.

He’s sure Victor wasn’t trying to hurt him or embarrass him by talking about what they had done together but Yuuri doesn’t know how he could possibly have been any good at oral sex considering he has never participated before. He can’t even watch porn without having to turn it off from second hand embarrassment. 

Picking his phone up, Yuuri opens his texts to look at Victor’s message.  _ Okay, _ he types finally.  _ But just coffee. _

Victor’s reply is immediate and Yuuri’s phone lights up with a string of smiley faces. Yuuri pushes his phone away and hugs his pillow, determined to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

“Hi!” Victor says with his heart shaped smile as soon as he sees Yuuri come into the coffee shop. 

“Hi.” Yuuri buries his face in the high collar of his sweatshirt, sitting down at the table Victor has claimed in the corner of the shop. He’s grateful that they’re at least semi away from the mass of people that are coming in and out. 

“I got you some coffee.” Victor pushes the cup toward him, smiling like this is the greatest thing he’s ever been allowed to do even though Yuuri is only sitting across from him awkwardly.

“Thanks.” Yuuri takes it, sipping the sweet liquid slowly. “So…”

“I’m glad you came.” Victor swirls his own coffee, his blue eyes locked on Yuuri. “I know I freaked you out a little bit yesterday,” Victor says.

Yuuri doesn’t bother to tell him that that’s an understatement, he’s embarrassed enough about his reaction.

“But I wanted to make it up to you.”

“Why?” Yuuri can’t figure it out. Why does Victor Nikiforov want anything to do with him? Yuuri knows his anxiety can make him have a pretty negative outlook, specifically at himself, but even if he does try to look at it rationally Yuuri can find no reason Victor is trying so hard. “We kinda slept together. What more do you want from me?”

“You promised me a date.”

“I was drunk.”

“A promise is a promise.” Victor looks at him, all playfulness falling away as he stares at Yuuri. His gaze is unwavering, serious, unnerving in its intensity. “You won fair and square, drunk or not, and I plan to fulfil my promise to take you out.”

Yuuri can feel his cheeks burn red with embarrassment because he can’t understand this. “If you’re going out with me because you feel bad for me, you can just let it go.” Yuuri grips his coffee cup tightly. This must be the reasoning he decides, that Victor is going on a pity date with him. Tears threaten again but Yuuri blinks them back, angry at himself for always crying at the drop of a hat. 

“Wait, Yuuri that isn’t what this is!”

Yuuri shoves away from the table. “Then what is it? Why now Victor?”

“Now?” Victor tilts his head in obvious confusion and Yuuri would find it adorable if he didn’t feel a painful ball of anxiety well up in his stomach. 

“Yes, now.” Yuuri hugs himself, fingers a vice on his arms. 

“We only met at the party though? It hasn’t been that long,” Victor says with a smile, clearly hoping to appease him. 

Instead Yuuri feels that ball of anxiety explode, the start of a panic attack edging at his vision. “We’ve had class together for months now,” he bites out, glare far more watery than he would like with the tears that are filling his eyes. “That wasn’t the first time we talked.”

Victor’s smile drops and his eyes grow big. “Oh… I…”

“Forget it. Thanks for the coffee,” Yuuri snaps, slamming the paper cup back down onto the table. “See you in class Victor.” Yuuri turns before he can look at Victor’s face. He tries very hard not to run from the coffee shop, he gets through the front door with Victor calling his name before he’s running back to their apartment. 

 

***

 

“Why did you let me go there?” Yuuri cries, curled up under Phichit’s blanket in his best friend’s bed. “He doesn’t know me at all. He thinks I’m just some drunk idiot he could hook up with because of some stupid party. He thinks I’m a slut.”

Phichit sits next to the lump in his bed, rubbing Yuuri’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri hugs the pillow he’s hiding with tighter, burying his face in it as he tries to control his sobbing. 

“If I had just taken you home none of this would have happened,” Phichit mumbles. He lays down next to Yuuri, curling around the blanket covered lump. “I’m so sorry Yuuri.”

“It isn’t your fault. I was the one that got drunk and made poor choices.” Yuuri pokes his head back out, turning to face his best friend. “I’m the idiot, the completely forgettable idiot.” He chokes on a hiccup, pushing his fist up against his eyes. “God what was I thinking, that he would have noticed me? That maybe he wanted to get to know me too? I’m no one! I’m nothing special and he’s-”

“Yuuri stop!” Phichit grabs his shoulders, crushing Yuuri into his chest. “Stop putting yourself down like that. None of that is true and Victor Nikiforov is an idiot for hurting you like this. He doesn’t know how special you are.”

Yuuri shakes in Phichit’s hold, letting out great heaving sobs. It lasts for forever, until Yuuri doesn’t have tears left to cry or air left to expel and by the time he’s done, he feels so much better. “Phichit… Can I ask you something?” Yuuri wipes his nose on his sleeve and sits up. His eyes are puffy from crying for so long but the heaviness on his chest has disappeared and Yuuri feels lighter than he has all day. 

“Of course,” Phichit says. 

“How did… how did I even…” Yuuri clenches his hands tight in his lap. He can’t picture it at all. He doesn’t have the memory because of being blackout drunk but there is no way that Yuuri would ever be brave enough to approach Victor.

“Did you manage to drag Victor back here?” Phichit asks and his somber mood is replaced with a wide grin at his friend’s expense. “You’re gonna love this.”

Yuuri groans but doesn’t interrupt his best friend’s explanation.

“So a bunch of people wanted to play suck and blow-”

“What?!” Yuuri feels his face heat up like his skin has been instantaneously lit on fire. 

“It’s a card game Yuuri, calm down. It’s basically the new spin the bottle.” 

Phichit grins like this makes Yuuri feel any better, but it’s at least marginally better than what his mind has conjured up. “Okay…” he says.

“So anyway, you and Victor were playing next to each other and using your lips you pass a card between players and if you drop it you end up kissing, which you did, multiple times and I’m pretty sure drunk you was doing it on purpose.”

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t worry Yuuri you played the game wrong in all the right ways,” Phichit says, grinning like he has been waiting for Yuuri to do something this embarrassing for years. He probably has.

“Between that and the dance off-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Yuuri turns away, cheeks a flaming red that he might now permanently be stuck with. “I was just a quick lay to him anyways so it doesn’t matter.”

Phichit wraps one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, hugging his friend tight to his side. “It’s okay. He’s a prick, just move on and forget it ever happened. If he comes anywhere near you again, I’ll make sure he regrets it.”

Yuuri nods. He’s grateful to have Phichit and voices as much to his best friend. Without him Yuuri would probably be too much of a mess to ever leave their apartment. Though maybe that would have been better in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and any comments you leave. Every time I get an email alert with one I drop everything I'm doing to read it. :)
> 
> tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to come and chat


	3. Chapter 3

Victor catches Yuuri and Phichit in the halls only a few days later but the glare Phichit sends him has Victor backing away before he can say anything to Yuuri. When Phichit wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist protectively Yuuri can do nothing but snuggle tighter into his friend’s side and be led away to class.

Unfortunately Yuuri can’t hide from Victor for forever, no matter how much he would like to. They do have a class together and even with Yuuri hiding in the back corner of the lecture hall Victor zeroes in on him immediately and plops down in the chair next to his, boxing Yuuri into the corner.

“Please don’t run away this time.”

“Lecture is starting,” Yuuri grumbles and even with his embarrassment he’s a grade A student for a reason.

“I just want to apologize, explain myself. Please Yuuri.” 

Yuuri glances sideways at the silver haired man, groaning at the puppy dog eyes he’s being given. “No.” Victor’s hopeful smile falls and he looks like he might actually start crying on the spot. “After class, I don’t want to be rude to the TA.”

“Deal!”

Having Victor sit next to him during lecture is incredibly distracting, especially because Victor keeps looking over at him, giving him hopeful little smiles and winks from his beautiful blue eyes. Class drags, even though Yuuri is normally interested in the readings they’re analyzing. With Victor next to him, so close and very much not paying attention himself, Yuuri is about to go crazy if the lecture doesn’t get out soon. An hour and a half is a long time to sit and ignore your crush who previously has paid no attention to you and then pays too much all at once.

The TA finally releases them but Victor doesn’t move so Yuuri stays put as well, fiddling with his pencil and very slowly packing up his bookbag. There isn’t a lecture in this room after theirs gets out so Yuuri is stuck having to face Victor, the absolute last problem he wants to figure out at the moment.

“Yuuri.”

“You don’t have to do this you know. It’s not like it’s a big deal, you’re this really popular guy and everyone loves you. It’s okay. You can move on and forget I ever did anything stupid,” Yuuri spits out before Victor can really get a sentence formed. The words make his chest tighten but it’s really for the best if Victor just lets things go before Yuuri really gets hurt. 

Victor looks down at his shoes, sighing softly and it sounds so sad Yuuri looks up at him.

“I know I made a bad first few impressions…” Victor finally mumbles. “Thing is, I’m not very good with people or reading situations. Yeah I know I’m supposed to be all these things, popular and good at skating and this like, sex god,” Victor says, punctuated by a bitter laugh. “But that’s a pretty lonely platform to be on.”

Yuuri sits there, dumbstruck by how sad Victor sounds. Of all the things he always assumed Victor was, lonely was not on that list. 

“Do you know why I wanted to take you out on that date?” Victor asks.

Yuuri shakes his head because really, he still doesn’t.

Victor gives him a little smile. “Because when we danced at that party that was the most fun I’ve had with someone in a really long time. I didn’t have to be anything, I could just be me and I thought… it kinda seemed like you liked me just for that.” Victor’s cheeks are flushing a slight pink at the honesty but Yuuri finds it rather adorable. He knows that type of honesty isn’t easy to admit to another person. “I’ll leave you alone if you want me to. I said my thing.”

Victor starts to move and before Yuuri really thinks about his actions he lets his hand snap out to grab Victor’s wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, voice quiet because he’s still nervous and he’s touching Victor but he can’t let Victor feel like he was honest for nothing. “I’m a really anxious person. I don’t handle stress or people or social situations well, at all. This whole week has been really horrible. I don’t want to say it’s all your fault, it’s pretty much all mine.” Yuuri gives him a weak smile. “I guess I just don’t understand why you’d want to hang around me because of one drunken night.”

“Well you’re really cute, so that’s a good perk.” 

Yuuri can tell by Victor’s frown that his own reaction was less than satisfactory to what Yuuri supposes is a compliment. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Yuuri,” Victor says finally. “But I would really like to take you out on that date, a proper one where I hopefully don’t fuck things up like I did with coffee.”

“I…” Yuuri hesitates in his immediate answer of no because Victor looks so sad and desperate. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be any fun.”

“Just be yourself.”

“You too,” Yuuri says and it met with the most blinding of smiles he’s ever seen Victor give.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you’re going out with him again,” Phichit fumes as Yuuri pulls on a grey and mint green plaid shirt. “I mean honestly, do you know how many tissue boxes we’ve gone through this week alone Yuuri? I was ready to commit murder in the halls just yesterday.”

Yuuri does the buttons up on his shirt, misses one at the bottom and has to start all over again. “I know Phichit… I am so sorry I’m such a mess.” The word understatement is snorted softly from behind Yuuri. “But he seemed really sincere when we were talking and I don’t know I didn’t want to see how sad saying no would make him. Maybe he’s different than the idiot frat guy he was trying to portray?”

Phichit huffs but relents in his assault. “I just want to know you’re going to be okay is all. You’re my best friend and nothing hurts me more than seeing you hurting.”

“I know. I appreciate that.” Yuuri turns and hugs Phichit, burying himself against the warm chest. “You’re the best friend in the whole world.”

“If I keep up this being the best all the time thing, you’re going to have to start paying me in hamster gifts again. I particularly liked that week, and they liked their new exercise wheel.”

Yuuri smiles, a soft giggle bubbling up at Phichit’s antics. “You are not getting a fourth hamster.”

“Well aren’t you just anti-adorable.” Phichit grins when Yuuri’s phone buzzes from his desk. “Your sad puppy is here to pick you up it seems. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Please stop making this more awkward for me than it already is.”

Victor is dressed casual yet somehow still manages to look more put together than Yuuri. His jeans appear painted on, his shirt a charcoal gray that makes his eyes stand out and his hair almost shimmer. He gives Yuuri a huge smile and it’s so overwhelming to have someone so handsome so focused on him that Yuuri almost turns around to go back inside. 

“Hi Yuuri.”

“Hey Victor…” Yuuri stuffs his hands into his jean pockets, feeling incredibly self conscious walking next to the man. Everyone they walk past is probably judging them, wondering why Victor is spending time with such a loser.

“You’re awfully quiet.”

“Tried to warn you.”

Victor grins at him. “So you did.”

“What are we doing?” Yuuri asks because he hates silence as much as he hates having to talk. He’d really rather be at home in bed.

“How does sushi sound?” Victor asks.

“Because I’m Japanese?” The comment slips out, harsh against Yuuri’s lips before he can stop it.

Victor winces. “Sorry,” he says, sheepish. He pushes a hand through his bangs nervously. “I shouldn’t just assume you like sushi, you’re right. What do you like?”

Yuuri bites back any more potentially scathing comments his brain might suddenly spew out. “I really like chinese food,” he offers, hopeful. 

Victor’s face lights up. “Me too!” He changes their path, heading across a park toward a row of dingy looking storefronts that line up a strip mall near campus. “It doesn’t look great but I swear, best food ever.”

The store is plain, wood chairs around wobbling old tables. The menus are stained yellow from years of use, corners curling and the potted plant in the corner has a fine layer of dust on it’s fake leaves. It’s also blessedly empty. Without the prying eyes of fellow students all around them Yuuri feels some of the tension loosen in his shoulders. “You come here a lot?”

“Mmm,” Victor affirms. He doesn’t touch his menu, just motions the waiter over. “Let me order for the both of us?”

“Okay…” Yuuri agrees. He twists his hands nervously under the table, trying to be less awkward than normal and failing miserably. 

Victor orders several things off the menu, handing the sheets back to the waiter before they’re alone again. Yuuri sips his water, trying to ignore how the sun reflects off of Victor’s hair and makes it glow a soft silver. 

“Do you like dogs?”

Yuuri looks up from the water drops he was critically analyzing fall down the side of his water glass. It had been a good distraction, water droplets didn’t make a person’s heart flutter painfully in their chest.

“I have a poodle. Her names Makkachin, Makka for short. Do you wanna see a picture?” Victor asks, hand reaching for the phone laying next to him on the table. 

“Oh… sure.”

Victor’s grin as he shows off his poodle is infectious. He tells little silly stories and proudly displays his entire folder of selfies with the dog. Before Yuuri even really notices he’s laughing softly at the stories, actually enjoying himself.

“Do you have any pets?”

“Phichit has three hamsters, but I don’t have any of my own,” Yuuri says, lifting up his own phone. “I had a dog like Makka once, Vicchan. When I was younger.” Yuuri turns his phone, showing his toy poodle off with a small fond smile on his face. “He got hit by a car though.” It had happened years before but the memory still makes tears burn in Yuuri’s eyes. He startles as a hand settles over his. 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Victor looks torn up, eyes also wet for a little dog he’s never met and has only seen a couple of pictures of minutes prior. “I can’t imagine having to lose a dog like that.”

Yuuri gives him a weak smile. “Thanks.”

Their food arrives, forcing Victor pull his hand away and almost immediately Yuuri wishes he had the contact back. 

“Alright, dig in.” Victor spoons healthy portions of each dish onto Yuuri’s plate. Chicken and vegetables spill over rice. He names each one as Yuuri takes a bite and oddly enough, each different dish has some story about how Victor tried it after a wild party, or a hard study session, or a win at a skating competition.

Yuuri eats and laughs and has fun. He’s completely shocked when he sees the time and an hour has passed without him having to worry about what he’s going to say to Victor or where he should be looking. 

“You’re nothing like what I expected,” Victor says softly as he pushes the last few bits of rice around on his plate. “You were so wild and loose at the party.”

“Oh.” Yuuri looks down because of course their good time has to end. He’s not as much fun when he’s acting like himself; he knew that and now Victor does too.

“I like you more like this.”

Yuuri looks up, glasses slipping down his nose. “What?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Victor quickly amends, seeming to think he’s offended Yuuri with his words again. “Partying with you was a blast but I like this. You’re easy to talk to and you laugh at my bad jokes. I don’t feel pressured to put on some act around you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says again, the word breathy at the dazzling smile Victor gives him from across the table. 

Victor stands, putting cash on the table for the meal before offering Yuuri a hand. “May I walk you back home?”

All Yuuri can do is nod quietly as he puts his hand in Victor’s. For a minute he think Victor is going to pull his hand back once Yuuri’s standing but instead their fingers end up laced together as they walk, hands dangling between them. Yuuri hasn’t held hands with someone before, outside from maybe his sister back when he was really young.

“Yuuri?” Victor pulls them up short when his apartment comes into view.

Yuuri looks over at him, blushing at the blue eyes that are focused only on him. “Yeah?”

“Um.” Victor fidgets, thumb brushing along the back of Yuuri’s knuckles. “Can we maybe do this again sometime? I would really love to take you out again. Or stay in somewhere if that’s what you’re more comfortable doing. I’m hoping I’ve made a better third impression this time.”

A grin tugs at the corner of Yuuri’s lips. Nervous Victor is endearing, so different than the person Yuuri thought he knew. “I-”

“Victor!”

Both Yuuri and Victor turn to a group of frat boys coming up the sidewalk. Yuuri recognizes a couple of them right away, JJ leading the pack. 

“Come on man. We’re gonna go pick up chicks at the bar!” JJ shouts and someone wolf whistles when they get close enough to see that VIctor is still holding Yuuri’s hand. 

“Get some Victor!” 

“Dat ass though!”

Yuuri’s cheeks flame a bright red and he yanks his hand out of Victor’s like he’s been burned. Before Victor’s friends can get any closer, Yuuri has already fled into his apartment building, the door slamming on Victor calling out his name. Yuuri doesn’t stop to look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Other things got in the way that stole all of my attention. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Lemme know what you think. Victor takes two steps forward and then gets dragged three yards back. Good one JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor sends him an apology text, Yuuri’s phone dinging almost immediately after he’s inside the safety of his apartment. He doesn’t look at his phone as another text pings, just heads straight for Phichit’s bedroom.

“You’re back earlier than I thought. I was hoping you would end up back at his place for a repeat of your after party activities,” Phichit says when Yuuri lets himself inside. The Thai boy leans back from his desk, grinning until Yuuri crawls into Phichit’s bed and hides himself under the covers. “What happened? It didn’t go well?”

“It went fine,” Yuuri mumbles, pressing his face into his friend’s pillow. Phichit’s smell surrounds him, helps calm his racing heart. “VIctor’s actually… really nice.”

“Then what happened?”

Yuuri feels Phichit come over, settling on the bed beside him. A hand falls onto his back, rubbing lightly. “His frat friends showed up at the end.”

“Oh.”

“They definitely think I’m a slut. Everyone knows I hooked up with him.” Phichit sighs above him and then Yuuri feels his best friend drape his entire body over his back. “What’s wrong with me Peach? All I can do is run away from things.”

“Nothings wrong with you Yuuri. You’re just something to be handle gently. Like a fine painting in a museum.” Phichit nuzzles against his friend. “If anything, everyone will be jealous that you hooked up with him. I bet it was the best blow job ever, he seems like he’d be good at it.”

“Phichit!”

Phichit laughs above him and Yuuri feels himself relax. They spend the night watching videos on Phichit’s phone, cuddled close until Yuuri finally falls asleep.

 

***

 

Yuuri knows he should go to class but he can’t make himself get up. It’s rainy and cold outside, the sky flashing with bright streaks of summer lightning. It was too hot and humid before now it’s too cold and Yuuri’s cranky. Phichit had left their cuddle nest for class early in the morning, kissing his hair and leaving him a bowl of apple oatmeal. 

Skipping class makes Yuuri’s anxiety spike which in turn makes it impossible for Yuuri to actually force himself to leave the house to go to class. It’s a vicious and frustrating cycle. He tries to do some homework, scrolls his social media, gives up doing anything and crawls back into bed.

A knock at the door draws Yuuri out of his half doze. He wants to ignore the soft sound, is so tempted to just curl back up but the sound comes again and it isn’t like many people come around so it could be the landlord. 

“Coming,” Yuuri calls. He pulls a baggy sweatshirt on, pushing his glasses up his nose. He doesn’t look through the peephole and immediately regrets the decision when he pulls the door open and Victor is standing in his doorway, dripping wet. 

“Please don’t slam the door in my face!” Victor cries when Yuuri starts to pull back into his apartment. 

“How did you get inside the building?” Yuuri whispers because maybe Victor Nikiforov is also a stalker on top of being the most handsome man at their college. 

“I uh-” Victor runs his fingers through his bangs. “Phichit gave me his access key. I ran into him after lecture today when you weren’t there. He made it very clear that I uh, keep… upsetting you,” Victor says. 

Yuuri just stares at Victor, taking the man in. He’s shivering, clothes soaked through. He looks pale but is very protectively clutching a plastic bag. “What’s that?” Yuuri asks, choosing to ignore that Phichit has betrayed him.

Victor glances down and blushes. Yuuri isn’t sure he’s ever seen anything more endearing. “I brought you lunch. Phichit told me you weren’t feeling well today. I just… Yuuri if you really want me to leave you alone I will but I was kinda hoping we could… just hang out?.”

It’s all too much too quickly but Yuuri opens the door anyways; he isn’t heartless enough to shut the door on a soaking Victor Nikiforov. “You can come in and dry off if you want.” The smile he’s given is small but genuine and it heats Yuuri’s cheeks with his own blush.

Victor follows Yuuri inside, setting the plastic bag full of food down on the counter while Yuuri hurries to grab him some clothes from his room. “Here, you can wear these and I’ll hang yours up to dry. They should fit.” Yuuri ducks his head, blushing. “Bathrooms over there.”

Whatever Victor brought smells good and it warms the apartment, making Yuuri’s rotten day lift some. His mood skyrockets when Victor comes out of the bathroom, Yuuri’s sweatshirt hugging him in all the right places. 

“Thank you.” Victor pushes his bangs out of his face, grinning at the way Yuuri stares. “They’re comfy. I might never take them off.”

“Oh god, please stop.” Yuuri turns away, burying his face in his hands. “Talk about something else, anything. Please. What did you bring to eat?”

“Katsudon?”

Yuuri looks over his shoulder at Victor, blinking as the man tries to pronounce the word correctly. 

“Uh, Phichit told me it was your favorite food and where to find the best place in town to order it and I wanted to make up for last night. I thought things were going well until… anyway. I just wanted to… do something nice for you… as an apology,” Victor mumbles. His cheeks are a light pink, the color dusting across his face and down his neck. 

Yuuri suddenly feels very low. “You didn’t do anything wrong Victor. It’s all me, I’m sorry I made you think that.” The emotional roller coaster of the last few days has exhausted the last of Yuuri’s will to fight. His anxiety is thankfully not present but Yuuri only really feels empty and tired. He looks up when fingers brush the back of his hand, the touch light and undemanding in case Yuuri wants to pull away. 

“Can I spend the day with you? I kinda get that going out isn’t your thing, or being around people. Can I give you a date that would be more to your comfort level? If you still want me to leave you alone after that, I will. I won’t make you uncomfortable anymore.” Victor smiles some, brushing his fingers along Yuuri’s knuckles.

“What…” Yuuri swallows around the thick lump in his throat. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well I brought you your favorite food and I’m already in your clothes.” Victor grins at the deep scarlet blush that rushes across Yuuri’s cheeks. “Maybe we can just watch a movie or some tv? Whatever you normally do on days off?”

“There’s an anime I like…” Yuuri mumbles, unsure if Victor even knows what anime is or if he likes it. It seems like it wouldn’t be the man’s style. 

“I would love to watch it with you. As long as you explain anything I might not understand.”

Yuuri nods slowly, not trusting his voice. They sit on the couch, Yuuri makes sure there is a good foot of distance between them. Victor either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment on it, simply pulls his food out and then passes Yuuri his. 

“Thanks.” Opening the lid, the warm smell of katsudon fills his lungs and Yuuri lets out a quiet but happy sigh. He splits the simple wooden chopsticks apart that came with the meal and lifts a bite to his mouth. 

“Good?” Victor asks when Yuuri gives a tiny moan of appreciation. 

“Yeah. I mean, nothing compares to what my mom makes but since she’s all the way back in Japan I have to take what I can get.” Yuuri licks his lips, lifting another bite of rice. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Victor attempt to use his chopsticks, the food slipping from his grasp every time. “Do you want help?”

Victor’s cheeks flush, the chopsticks snapping together as he fails again to bring food to his mouth. “Could I maybe have a fork?” he asks, giving Yuuri a sheepish grin. 

Yuuri smiles, putting aside his own food to get Victor a utensil he can use. The air is much more relaxed between them after that. Victor devours his food after the first bite, moans and praise trailing his fork. Somehow they eat and laugh and Yuuri ends up with Victor’s arm around his shoulders. He’s proud that he hardly flinches when it happens.

“I bet your mom’s cooking is even better,” Victor gushes when they pause the episode they’re on so Yuuri can get them new drinks. “Do you miss home?”

“Yeah but I like it here too and I have Phichit.” Yuuri puts down glasses of water for Victor and himself, flopping back onto the couch. Sitting so close, held under Victor’s arm, has warmed Yuuri up and he pulls his sweatshirt up and over his head.

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri looks up, arms slightly stuck as he yanks his sweatshirt off, glasses askew. “Yeah?” He gets an arm free when fingers brush up along his chin and a thumb tugs at his bottom lip. His eyes fly up to Victor’s face, everything else falling away at the intense blue eyed gaze focused on him.

“Can I kiss you?”

The blush that flies across his cheeks is enough to burn but Victor just smiles, stroking his finger across Yuuri nose and waits patiently for Yuuri’s brain to restart itself. “Yo… Yo-” Yuuri swallows around his dry throat, feeling almost lightheaded as Victor’s thumb pulls at his lip slightly. “You want to?” he breaths.

“Mmm. Very much so. I would have asked the other night had we not been so rudely interrupted.” Victor leans closer, their breath mingling between them. “You can say no, I won’t be upset if you don’t want me to.”

The sentiment is appreciated, it gives Yuuri an exit door and that helps soothe his anxiety but right now, all he really wants is to actually give in and kiss Victor. 

“You can kiss me,” Yuuri breaths and is so proud that he didn’t stutter his way through that sentence but then Victor’s lips are pressing ever so gently against his lips and there isn’t a single thought left in Yuuri’s head except how nice it feels.

Victor’s lips are dry but smooth, warm in a way Yuuri didn’t expect. They move against his slowly, little breaths sneaking out in between the feather light touches Victor lays there. It is easily one of the best experiences Yuuri has ever had. When Victor pulls back Yuuri chances after him, pressing their lips together once more.

A wolf whistle from the entryway has both of them leaping apart moments later. 

“Yeah, get it Yuuri!” Phichit yells, his face split with a shit eating grin. His phone is out and already his fingers are flying across the screen. Yuuri’s phone buzzes with an instagram notification seconds later. 

“Phichit!”

Victor’s cheeks are as flushes as Yuuri’s oddly enough. His own phone buzzes with a tag and Yuuri can hardly look as Victor opens his instagram to find a picture of them, eyes closed with lips pressed together in a chaste and tender kiss. The blush deepens but he hits the little heart button immediately, grinning. “You’re beautiful,” he says, turning to Yuuri.

Yuuri might actually die from all the blood that is rushing to his head from his blush. 

“Don’t let me interrupt you two,” Phichit sings as he heads to his room. “Victor you can keep the key, come visit Yuuri any time you want to.”

“He means well…” Yuuri grumbles when Phichit’s door shuts and music starts to play. He can’t look up at Victor, too embarrassed by the photo that has suddenly been posted. Already his phone is buzzing with notifications that are flying in.

“It’s okay, I like the picture. I’m gonna make it my phone background.”

Yuuri sputters, head flipping up to protest but as soon as he’s looking at Victor again those lips are against his and all rational thought flees. The kiss stays innocent, just their lips touching, but it is the most intimate thing Yuuri has ever felt. His heart is beating through his chest and he can’t think straight, can’t think at all because Victor Nikiforov is kissing him.

“I should head home. I have early practice tomorrow,” Victor mumbles when he finally pulls away.

The disappointment is almost soul crushing. Yuuri gets up to walk him to the door, pausing as Victor turns back to face him. 

“I’m hoping this time went better,” Victor says, uncertainty clouding his features. “I’d really like to go out with you again. Or stay in, whichever; I can tell you’re a lot more comfortable like this.”

Yuuri reaches out, brushing his fingers along Victor’s chest. He enjoys the startled little breath it draws from the man, the way a slight shiver runs under his fingertips. “I had a really good time tonight,” Yuuri promises. Victor is easily the kindest, most patient man Yuuri has ever met and all he really wants to do is kiss him again. 

So he does.

With every ounce of courage he can muster Yuuri leans forward and presses their lips together one last time. “You can text me, yeah?” he mumbles, blushing.

Victor nods, his breath short before his mouth tugs into the most adorable heart shaped grin. “Okay!”

It’s like the permission to text was the equivalent of giving Victor a new poodle puppy. The man doesn’t stop grinning as he slips his shoes on, eyes sparkling every time they move toward Yuuri. Just as he’s headed out the door, Victor turns and presses one last kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Thanks for the best date I’ve ever been on,” he says and then quite literally, skips down the apartment hallway.

Yuuri isn’t sure he’s ever seen a more ridiculous sight than a full grown man skipping down a hall but it makes his heart beat just a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is simultaneously the best and the worst friend. But look at all the progress our small boy has made.  
> I'm also weak af for Victor being as blushy blushy as Yuuri so...
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to stop by to say hi.
> 
> As always, comments pretty much make my entire existence. Lemme know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri nearly chokes on his coffee the next day at class when Victor flops down in the seat next to him, still wearing the sweatshirt that Yuuri had given him the day before.

“I hope you didn’t want it back,” Victor says, pulling the hood up over his silver hair. “Because I think it’s quite comfy.”

“You… you can have it,” Yuuri forces out. It is very hard to ignore how much he likes the look of Victor in his clothes. The blue sweatshirt hugs Victor in all the right places.

Victor grins when he catches Yuuri looking at him. “Enjoying the view?”

“No!” Yuuri gasps, turning back to his notes as the TA blessedly walks in to start lecture. 

“Want to come over when you’re done with classes today?” Victor whispers.

Yuuri doesn’t look up from the notes he’s writing, more focuses on class than he is with how close Victor’s lips are to his ear. “Shh, pay attention.” The silence lasts a full twenty seconds before Victor is leaning over again. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Victor be quiet.”

Victor huffs and Yuuri would find it adorable if he didn’t think that whispering during lecture was incredibly rude. The quiet last a little longer this time before Victor is fidgeting, hand tapping up and down on his knee. “Hold my hand?”

“Victor,” Yuuri hisses and this time his face does flush scarlet. 

“I’ll be quiet the whole time if you hold my hand.” Victor juts his lower lip out, pouting from under the hood of Yuuri’s sweatshirt. Those perfect blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, pleading quietly with Yuuri as he holds out his right hand.

“Urg.” Yuuri can feel the blush that heats his cheeks but tentatively offers up his left hand. Victor should really have been an actor instead of a skater, with how dramatic the man is. Victor bumps his fingers against the back of Yuuri’s hand before he gently laces their fingers together and just like that Yuuri is holding hands with Victor Nikiforov, in their lecture hall, surrounded by people. His cheeks are permanently marked red but somehow he can’t care that someone will see. Victor  _ wants  _ to hold hands with him, Victor  _ is  _ holding hands with him, had  _ demanded  _ it even. Yuuri isn’t sure why he thought he would learn anything after giving in to that simple demand.

It’s probably the most rewarded he’s ever felt by the time lecture finally ends. 

When Victor stands up and stretches their hands fall apart and Yuuri had expected it but he still immediately misses the warmth and security. 

“So are you coming over after classes? We could walk Makka, she’d love to meet you,” Victor says, picking Yuuri’s hand back up when Yuuri has finished packing up his bookbag. And oh, Yuuri thinks, they’re going to hold hands while walking through the halls too.

“It’s my turn to make dinner for myself and Phichit,” Yuuri says, watching Victor’s face fall. “But we could walk her and then you two could come over after?” he quickly amends.

“Really? Makka too?”

Yuuri nods, enjoying the way Victor squeezes his hands in excitement. “Yeah, our building allows pets.”

“I would love to!” Victor swings their hands between them, grinning every time he catches Yuuri’s eye.

People watch them walk, Yuuri sees their eyes on them as they move through the halls but it doesn’t bug him like normal. Next to Victor he feels almost invincible, the man choosing to hold his hand, wanting to be close to Yuuri by his own choice. 

They don’t part ways for long, Victor waits for him after Yuuri’s final class is done. They walk to Victor’s apartment holding hands again and Yuuri might just be a little in love.

“Makka’s got a lot of energy so just be firm with her when she jumps up,” Victor warns, talking endlessly about his beloved dog. Yuuri listens, nodding, but mostly he just lets himself be contented. Victor’s words are soft, soothing his always frazzled nerves. “Here we are!”

Yuuri steps inside Victor’s apartment, trying not to openly examine his crush’s place. The apartment is large, open concept. The walls have sharp clean lines, filled with cold feeling furnishes. The table is arranged with magazines, there is a bowl of untouched fruit on the counter, the pillows are fluffed and the blankets are perfectly folded over the back of the couch. It doesn’t feel lived in or like something anyone would want to come home to at night.

The sharp clicking of claws on the hardwood draws Yuuri’s attention moments before he becomes acquainted with the floor, a large brown body making itself comfortable on his chest while a tongue licks his face.

“Oh my god! Makka no!” Victor starts to yank his dog back, feeling Yuuri’s head for any bumps from the sudden fall but Yuuri just laughs, open and honest as he reaches for the poodle. 

“She’s okay, just happy,” Yuuri says, stroking Makkachin’s fluffy ears. He coos at the dog, kissing her wet black nose. Already he loves her; she reminds him so much of Vicchan. “I forgot how great it feels to just be loved by a dog.” Yuuri leans his face into Makkachin’s curly fur, breathing in her warm clean scent. “Dogs never judge you like people do,” Yuuri admits softly.

“True.” Victor crouches next to the pair, stroking Makka’s coat gently. “But I don’t judge you either Yuuri, I think you’re wonderful in everything you do.”

Yuuri turns some, peaking at Victor. He looks so open and young, baring his very soul to Yuuri with such soft and kind words. “I know you don’t,” Yuuri says, finally pulling back from the dog.

They stare at each other for a minute, the moment quiet, but Makkachin shoves her face between Yuuri and Victor’s, reminding them that they are not petting the dog like they clearly should be. Yuuri laughs to clear the intense feeling in his chest, finally getting back to his feet. “I thought we were walking her.”

“Right.” Victor busies himself grabbing the leash, some bags and a toy for Makkachin to chew on at Yuuri’s house before they head back out, Makkachin’s leach held loosely in Victor’s free hand. “What are we having for dinner?”

“Red bean curry.” Yuuri watches Makkachin stop to sniff at every tree they come near. His lips twitch up in amusement as they make their way back across the emptied school campus. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Whatever you want is fine. I’m not picky, I bet your cooking is delicious!”

Yuuri blushes at the comment, letting his hand brush the back of Victor’s every once and awhile until they reach the apartment again.

Phichit doesn’t look all that surprised when Yuuri shows up at home with Victor and Makkachin in tow. “I was worried you were going to leave me here to starve.”

“I would never.” Yuuri toes his shoes off, giving Phichit a warm smile.  _ Be nice _ he mouths before turning back to Victor. “Make yourself comfortable, I’m just gonna make dinner.”

It’s strange, standing in his own kitchen and having the voices of Victor mix with Phichit’s from the living room. They’re playing a video game, trash talking with words that shouldn’t be said in an form of polite company. It makes Yuuri’s heart flutter.

Dinner isn’t a huge affair either, they simply all sit together and eat, talk, discuss school and games and friends. It feels so normal, like the three of them have been hanging out for years. Makkachin lays curled under the table, warming Yuuri’s feet while he occasionally sneaks her little bites of food. If Victor notices, he doesn’t say anything about it.

They leave the dishes in the sink after dinner, instead all spreading out on the living room floor to play a game of candyland that Phichit had shoved in his closet. Before Yuuri even realizes it, it’s past midnight and he’s starting to nod off against Victor’s arm.

Phichit gets up, clearly their mugs of now chilled tea. 

“I should head home.” 

The sound of the sink running and dishes clattering from the kitchen rouses Yuuri some. “Do you really have to?” Yuuri mumbles against Victor’s shoulder, nuzzling it before his brain catches up with his mouth and a huge blush stains his cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t.. Of course!”

Victor chuckles, turning his head so he can catch Yuuri’s lips in a small kiss. “I’d love to stay here with you but Makka has her bed and dog food at home.”

Yuuri lets Victor pull him up when he stands, smiling when Victor leans to kiss him one more time.

“Thank you for allowing me and Makka to come spend time with you in your home,” Victor breaths against Yuuri’s lips. “I loved every second of it.”

“It wasn’t anything special.”

“It was special to me,” Victor promises with a slight kiss. “Bye Phichit, thanks for letting me beat your scores in Overwatch!” Phichit growls something from the kitchen and Victor laughs, clipping Makkachin’s leash to her collar. 

Yuuri’s heart jumps to his throat, he doesn’t want Victor to leave. Usually when Phichit has friends over, while Yuuri does have fun, as soon as people leave he happily flies to hide in his room, ready to recover from the over amount of social stimulation he had received but with Victor everything feels easier.

“Can I take you on a date?” Yuuri blurts when Victor’s turning the apartment door knob. “Do you have practice this weekend?”

Victor smiles as he turns back, giving a small shake of his head. “I have really early morning Sunday practice and then I’m helping coach the freshman students but that’s all I have besides studying for a logic exam.”

Yuuri nods, swallowing the huge lump of nerves in his throat. “Saturday afternoon.”

“Do I get to know what we’re doing?”

“No but I promise I won’t keep you out late so you can get enough sleep for practice.” 

“I’d give up all the sleep in the world if it meant more time with you Yuuri,” Victor purrs, leaning down to press his lips to Yuuri’s warm cheek. 

Yuuri groans. “Do your cheesy lines ever work on anyone?”

“I don’t know. Do they?” Victor laughs when Yuuri swats at him. “Alright, Saturday afternoon. It’s a date.”

Yuuri nods, leaning up to press his lips to Victor’s ever so lightly. “Text me when you get home safe,” he breathes against Victor’s ear, nuzzling there for just a moment before he moves back, face likely to be permanently painted red for the rest of the evening. “Night.”

“Goodnight,” Victor says but at least his cheeks are dusted a nice shade of red as well. It makes Yuuri feel a little bit better.

When they’re gone Yuuri finds himself cornered by Phichit, the Thai man looking like a very pleased cat that has cornered its prey. “So, brought the boy and his pet home tonight and fed him dinner. Things must be going well if you, Yuuri ‘Never Leave My Apartment’ Katsuki want to take him out on a date.”

“Phichhhiiitttt,” Yuuri whines, burying his face in a pillow. 

“I’m proud of you,” he says, sitting down next to Yuuri. “You’ve come a long way in a short amount of time. I only tease because I love you.”

Yuuri peaks up at his friend, smiling before sitting to hug his best friend. “Thanks for always helping me.”

“You’re welcome, poor Yuuri, you’d be lost without me,” Phichit teases, hugging back. “Now, let’s discuss what you’re going to be wearing to this date that you’re planning.”

Yuuri flops back down into his bed, groaning. There goes any hope of resting after a long night of socializing. Once Phichit gets a hold of something, he won’t stop until they’re finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Yuuri taking Victor on a date and it's probably gonna be super adorable.
> 
> Sorry about so inconsistently posting, I don't have a lot of time in between work and sleep. And also I was super sad today so if there are any mistakes I missed, it's because I didn't give this as hard of a second read as I normally usually do. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. They're making a good amount of progress I think.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do I need to bring anything with me?” Victor asks. 

All day Yuuri had been an anxious mess; he had almost texted Victor to cancel on eight separate occasions until eventually Phichit had taken his phone away. He hadn’t know what to wear, nothing felt right against his skin. Then Yuuri couldn’t get his hair to slick back, it hung over his forehead in stringy waves. He couldn’t decide if he needed to wear his glasses or go blind for the sake of looking more attractive. Phichit had practically thrown him out of the apartment when five had rolled around. 

Walking up to Victor’s apartment complex and buzzing the number to be let in had almost killed Yuuri on the spot. Knocking on the actual door had been out of the question when he got to Victor’s apartment. Thankfully the man had opened the door on his own, sweeping Yuuri up into a soul warming hug.

“No,” Yuuri breaths into Victor’s shoulder, letting himself breath in the warm scent of freshly laundered clothes. “Just yourself.”

“I’ve been so excited all day!” Victor sets Yuuri back on his feet, fingers curling up under his chin to tilt Yuuri’s face upward. “So excited to see you.”

Yuuri flushes crimson as their lips meet in a chaste kiss that has Yuuri’s head swimming. “It’ll probably be a disappointment if you’ve built it up that much,” he mumbles.

“Nonsense.” 

Yuuri’s shoulders draw up around his ears, self conscious but Victor just keeps smiling at him. “You wanna go?” he whispers.

“Whatever you want.” Victor leans forward, placing a light kiss on Yuuri’s nose, laughing as he does so. “You are simply adorable.”

“Shut up.” Yuuri turns away, grabbing Victor’s hand tightly in his own. His cheeks are on fire. At this point Yuuri is ready to accept the fact that he will never stop blushing, especially when he’s around Victor.

The evening is warm still and the sun is painting the sky a stunning pink and orange as it sets. Victor pulls on a stylish pair of black sunglasses and Yuuri could melt straight through the ground as he laces their fingers together loosely between them. Victor looks like a model, a model who is spending his day with plain old Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yuuri is still waiting to wake up from this dream. 

“So,” Victor purrs. “You’ve planned a whole date, just for the two of us?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri is ready to apologize for being so presumptuous and cancel the whole thing if there is something else that Victor would rather be doing when Victor lets out the most delightful little giggle.

“You spoil me Yuuri.”

The praise settles between Yuuri’s ribs, making it easier to breath. It’s a strange confidence boost, having Victor be so delighted by such a small thing. “Yeah,” Yuuri says, trying on a smirk, trying to be playful and flirty like Phichit had coached him in last night. “I do.” He throws in a wink, which feels stupid but Phichit had promised he looked drop dead gorgeous when he did it.

Silence follows and it almost kills Yuuri because clearly he’s pushed too far, Victor will realize what sort of mistake he’s made, he’ll leave Yuuri standing alone in the middle of the park they’re in, he’ll-

“Holy fuck,” Victor whimpers next to him and Yuuri cautiously raises his eyes to look at the man through his lashes. “Holy shit you’re actually the sexiest man alive,” Victor continues. 

“Wha?” Yuuri blinks, baffled.

“Yuuri how dare you hold out on me like this!” Victor throws a hand over his heart, sniffing like he’s going to cry. “To think I have been sharing the same space with a sex god.”

Yuuri chokes on the air he’s breathing. Victor gently pats his back as he coughs, murmuring something soothing until Yuuri remembers how to breath again. “I’m not- are you-” Yuuri shakes his head, staring up Victor half in embarrassment, half in irritation, mostly in confusion. “Are you blind?” he demands.

“Oh my beautiful Yuuri,” Victor sighs, cupping his face. Yuuri isn’t sure when they had stopped walking to look at each other in the middle of a park like something out of a bad romantic comedy movie but he isn’t going to complain. Victor’s thumb brushes along Yuuri’s lower lip. “You are art when it comes to the power of seduction. I knew you were amazing at the party, but to be able to pull it out like that, in the middle of a normal conversation.” Victor sighs wistfully. “Amazing.”

Yuuri clams up at mention of the party, shame and discomfort burning low in his gut. “Let’s just keep going,” he grumbles. Even if Victor doesn’t mean anything harmful by bringing up the party, Yuuri can’t help the negative feelings he has for the lost part of that night and the terrible morning after. If they start talking about it Yuuri is only going to end up crying and ruining their date. 

Which Yuuri is sure he’ll find some way to ruin regardless, he’d just rather not ruin it for that reason.

Victor thankfully, seems to realize that Yuuri doesn’t want to talk about it and happily starts telling him all about the adorable thing Makkachin had done that very morning. It involved the destruction of one of Victor’s favorite pairs of shoes but he hadn’t been able to stay mad at the dog. When Yuuri sees the picture, Makkachin surrounded by the torn up designer leather, a shoelaces draped across her nose and one foot stuck in the shoe, he agrees he wouldn’t have been able to stay mad either.

Yuuri takes them out to dinner. They’re farther out from campus now, away from people they might know and Yuuri can really relax. He brings them to a small butcher’s shop and Victor quirks an eyebrow. “They have a little cafe,” Yuuri explains, holding the door. “I kinda figured you’d like a little taste of home.”

The cafe has several Russian dishes and Victor nearly melts when they share a bowl of borscht. 

“It’s not as good as home,” Victor says, sucking on his spoon with a wistful expression. “But it is very near perfect.”

Yuuri smiles at him, warmth rushing through his veins. If he can make Victor looks so happy and relaxed, even for a little while, Yuuri might be ruined for doing anything else ever again. Screw finishing college, he wants this to be job.

“What do we have next?”

“Uh…” Yuuri crumples up his napkin nervously. The conversation had been easy while they ate, mostly about school and home and what they missed about their countries. Yuuri hadn’t mentioned what else he had planned because he was so afraid Victor would hate it. Or laugh at him. Probably both. “It’s a… surprise… I hope that’s okay.”

Victor sets his chin in his hand, smiling with a gentle look at the Japanese man. “I love surprises Yuuri.”

While they walk toward what Yuuri has planned, he bravely takes Victor’s hand in his own. It feels so good, to have those fingers lace through his own and squeeze them so tightly like Victor never wants to have to let go. It’s addicting in a way Yuuri had never understood before but now can’t get enough of.

“Oh.”

Yuuri glances at Victor as they come into view of the building he was leading them toward. The ice rink for the local high school. It’s nowhere near the size rink Victor is used to practicing and competing on but it’s quiet and Yuuri knows they’ll have the rink to themselves for the evening because he’s friends with the couple that own it.

“Do you want me to skate for you Yuuri? You could have told me and I would have brought my skates with,” Victor says. His voice has lost some of that playfulness, his hold slackening between their fingers. He sounds almost hurt.

Ears burning, Yuuri glances up and it’s like a wall has gone up between them. Maybe Victor doesn’t want to skate, since he does it all the time? Yuuri isn’t sure. But he can’t abandon the idea now, he made the plan and he’s going to stick to it. “Just wait,” he mumbles, leading them inside. 

Yuuko has already left them out the size skates Yuuri had texted her about before. The lights are low, the rink is the only thing lit up and illuminated. It’s a quiet and intimate feel but Victor still feels distant as he laces up his skates next to Yuuri. He hasn’t said a word since they entered the building, his blue eyes sad and far away.

“What would you like me to perform?” 

Yuuri looks up, startled from his own nervous thinking as Victor starts to move toward the ice. “Hold on, wait.” Yuuri reaches out, snatching Victor’s wrist tight in his hand to stop the man from stepping out onto the slick white surface. “Um.” Yuuri blushes a deep red, embarrassment and self doubt eating away inside his stomach. “I actually… wanted to show you something first if that’s okay?”

Victor tilts his head, intrigue flashing across his face as his hair falls in front of his eyes.

Yuuri stands before his inner demons can convince him that going home and never seeing Victor again is a safer bet than stepping out onto the ice. He hasn’t skated in a while, too caught up in his studies with his degree so close to completion. Still, his blades scrape across the ice in clean lines and it feels like he never left. 

Pausing at the rink side, Yuuri plugs his phone in and loads the music. He skates to the middle of the rink, waiting for the song to start. Soft piano slowly fills the rink and Yuuri doesn’t think anymore, he just lets his skating take over.

There is fear about skating one of Victor’s gold medal winning performances; he doesn’t want it to come off as creepy or stalkerish but Yuuri had been moved when he had watched Victor perform Stammi Vicino. The passion and feeling that Victor created with every performance had always amazed Yuuri but he had wanted so badly to skate this routine, to answer back that he understood. He hadn’t ever planned on showing Victor this routine, he hadn’t ever skated it for anyone before, but he wasn’t sure how else to communicate his feelings.

It’s a different version of the song, a soft piano piece without the mournful longing lyrics to accompany the music but the song is still recognizable. Yuuri flies across the ice the way the person’s fingers had flown across the piano keys, spinning and twirling and crying out in silent desperation.

Yuuri wants someone to understand. 

Yuuri wants that someone to be Victor.

The piano builds and Yuuri leaps. His jumps are a lower difficulty that what Victor had done, he doesn’t have enough time to practice to perform at that level anymore but his doubles and triples are still clean cut across the ice with each landing. His lungs ache, his eyes burn and he skates until his legs feel like they’re going to turn to jello because he loves this performance. Yuuri pours everything he has into it. His lines are sharp, his body clean. He begs through his skating, calls out, for someone to stay close to him. He isn’t good with words but he can talk this way, through his skating.

The music draws to a close and Yuuri tilts his head back, wrapping his arms around the invisible partner he’s searched for. Maybe they’ll hear and find him, lost and alone, and save him.

It’s only when the echo of music has faded and silence reigns through the rink once more does Yuuri come back to himself. His heart is pounding and his face is flushed. Nervous, Yuuri turns his eyes to the boards where he had left Victor only to find the spot empty.

Despair washes over him because clearly Victor has left, likely disgusted that Yuuri was skating his performance, that Yuuri had butchered such a beautiful and perfect routine. Tears fill his eyes and he wants to sob but his throat is too choked up, he can’t even really breath. He had thought… He had hoped…

Something slams into his back, curling around him. Silver hair falls against his shoulder and Yuuri feels something warm and wet against his skin. Victor is holding him from behind, shoulders shaking silently and Yuuri realizes the other man is crying.

“Victor…?”

“I’m sorry.” Victor’s voice is raspy and Yuuri’s heart wants to stop. “That was just… I thought you only brought me here to skate for you. I thought that meant-” Victor breaks off, his voice muffled in Yuuri’s shoulder as he hugs the Japanese man tighter. “I thought you were like everyone else when we came here. I thought you only saw the Victor Nikiforov that was on screen, the one that just won competitions and had to be perfect.”

Carefully Yuuri turns around, wrapping his arms around Victor’s back. He feels the slight tremors that run down the other’s spine, barely contained emotions hiding just under his surface. Yuuri knows that feeling all too well. “Victor,” he whispers, one hand coming up to stroke through soft silver strands of hair. “I want you to stay who you are; I only want you to be yourself.”

Victor chokes on a soft sob before laughing. “No one has ever said that to me before,” he says.

Yuuri holds him tighter, heart aching. He hadn’t meant to make Victor think that, he had simply wanted to skate for the man he admired. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to think I was creepy.”

“It was beautiful Yuuri.” Victor lifts his head and his eyes are slightly red but he’s smiling now. “That was the most beautiful performance I’ve ever seen in my life.”

The blush is back but Yuuri doesn’t care because Victor is brushing his fingers along his cheek, cupping his face and bringing their faces closer until their lips can touch. Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut, his breath stolen as Victor kisses him. It’s gentle and passionate all wrapped up in one, Victor’s lips so soft, his own parting as Victor licks along his lips until Yuuri lets Victor in. He’s never been kissed like this before and breathing be damned, he never wants it to end. When Victor pulls back Yuuri tries to chase him, wanting to taste more. 

“Go out with me.”

Yuuri opens his eyes, looking up into Victor’s sparkling blue eyes. “What?”

“Officially, go out with me. Be my boyfriend. Let me have the honor of being _your_ boyfriend Yuuri. I have never felt like this about someone before. All I want to do is be around you, even when we’re just laying around doing homework it feels like you’re giving me something special. I just… your skating…” Victor blushes, fumbling for his words. “I’m not great with emotions but I like you, I like you so much. I’ll do anyt-  
Yuuri surges forward and seals his lips to Victor’s again, silencing him. “Yes,” he breaths when he steps back. “I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend.”

If Yuuri isn’t mistaken Victor almost looks like he’s going to start crying again but then he’s being kissed and nothing else matters. The cold of the rink starts to sink into their clothing as they stand still and Yuuri shivers, sweat finally cooling enough that it’s becoming uncomfortable to simply stand still.

“I know I should have asked before, but do you want to skate with me Victor?” Yuuri asks, giving the man a small smile. “Not for me, just with me.” He skates backwards some, holding out a hand with a tiny smirk. “I’m no gold medalist but I can still probably show you a thing or two out here on the ice.”

A hand grasps his and Victor brushes his lips against Yuuri’s knuckles. “I’d love nothing more than to skate with you Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the date. It ended up pretty emotional for me because of how much Yuuri had to open himself up. I hope I was able to communicate that. 
> 
> There are also several lovely piano pieces on youtube of Stammi Vicino. I basically listen to all of the yuri on ice soundtrack redone as piano on there daily. 
> 
> I've also finally figured out how this ends, so we're getting close to done. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It went on a path I never really expected.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But we're finally reaching that E rating.   
> Also more fluff. All this fluff has healed me from all the angst I've been writing.   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

They skate for hours, simple little things. Victor does end up skating for Yuuri, half of a program he’s been thinking about and to Yuuri’s amazement, Victor asks his opinion on it. They spend all evening laughing, happy and Yuuri might be the tiniest bit in love for the first time in his life.

When they get back to Yuuri’s apartment Phichit is in the living room. One look at them and he’s up, grabbing his phone and jacket. “Leo and Guang Hong just called me and asked if I could go get drinks with them. We’ll be out super late, don’t wait up,” Phichit sings, giving Yuuri a wink as he walks past. 

Yuuri very much doubts that either of them had called but hopefully they answer when Phichit does so he has something to do tonight. Yuuri is incredibly grateful to his roommate and best friend because as soon as they’re alone Victor is kissing him lightly, cupping Yuuri’s face in his palms.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Yuuri asks with a breathless little laugh. 

“For taking me on the best date of my life.”

Yuuri blushes, light on his feet as he kisses Victor again. He could stand in the front hall for eternity and kiss Victor, now his boyfriend Yuuri reminds himself with elation, for eternity but it seems Victor has other plans because he’s taking Yuuri’s hand and tugging him toward Yuuri’s bedroom.

Makkachin boofs at them as they walk past her laying on the couch, her head on Victor’s pillow. Victor has spent more time in Yuuri and Phichit’s small apartment than his own, practically moved in with his and Makka’s belongings littering the room. He sleeps on the couch though, insisting he gives Yuuri his own private space. Yuuri briefly realizes that must be changing tonight. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Yuuri’s heart leaps into his throat because now they’re dating and Victor clearly wants one thing and panic takes over.

“Hey,” Victor says when Yuuri goes rigid against him. “Yuuri, don’t clam up on me now.”

Yuuri lets himself be pushed to sit on the edge of his bed, Victor settling on his knees, resting his head against Yuuri’s thighs. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor’s fingers trace little patterns around his jeans, still damp from the tumble he and Victor had taken on the ice together. 

A quick shake of his head isn’t enough to deter Victor, as much as Yuuri wishes it would. He isn’t good with words, he doesn’t know how to make them do what he wants because it’s always so hard to breath around them. “Can’t,” he mumbles. Tears are already in his eyes, threatening to spill over because now Victor will leave him for sure. They haven’t even been officially dating for more than two hours. 

“Yuuri, my beautiful Yuuri. I would never make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Is that what you’re thinking right now?”

Yuuri gives a little nod of his head, trembling under Victor’s touch. “We’re… dating… That’s what boyfriends do right?”

“Only if you want to.” Victor kisses Yuuri’s thigh, letting out a contented sigh. “Even if you never wanted to sleep with me Yuuri, I would still happily stay by your side. When we’re together, I’m with the you that you keep so well hidden in here.” Victor reaches up, tapping his finger over Yuuri’s heart. “You hide yourself away behind your clothes and your glasses, never looking anyone in the eye and staying quiet so you can stay hidden.”

Yuuri’s lip trembles, unable to look away from the way Victor’s eyes shine up at him. Pure adoration is spread across the man’s face, like Yuuri is the sun giving him warmth. 

“But I met a man who had had a little too much to drink,” Victor breaths, laying his hand flat against Yuuri’s chest. “And he let that wall down for one night and with it he gave someone else the greatest gift he’d never known he needed.”

“I slept with you,” Yuuri mumbled, turning away.

Victor’s fingers tap under his chin, forcing Yuuri’s face back to look at Victor’s. “Yes, you did sleep with me but that isn’t why I pursued you like I did. Yuuri anyone would be willing to sleep with me; just because they want to doesn’t mean I do. I came home with you because the man I danced with that night helped me let my own walls down. He took my hand for a slow song and kissed my face during a stupid drinking game. He showed me that I can still have fun and be myself, and that someone will like the me that I had hidden away behind skating and the image everyone wanted me to be.”

Yuuri blushes, leaning into Victor’s hand as he trails it up his shirt, along his neck and into his hair. “You never noticed me before that.”

“You were very good at hiding.” Victor leans up, pressing their foreheads together. “And you didn’t let me get away with that bullshit either. You called me on it, made me own my mistakes.”

“You were an idiot,” Yuuri admits with a small smile now. His heart has slowed some, the only reason it beats to a wild rhythm now is because Victor is so close, telling him such sweet and gentle things. 

Victor grins. “Yes I was.”

“But… I don’t remember sleeping with you,” Yuuri finally breaths because if Victor can spill his heart out, Yuuri should do no less. “I’ve had a crush on you for forever, I’m sure Phichit has mentioned that just to embarrass me.”

“He has.”

Yuuri’s nose scrunches up. Traitor. “It was my first time… I should have been responsible. I want to remember it but I don’t, I made bad choices and embarrassed myself and and…” He sniffs. “People will only think you’re dating me because I’m a slut.”

“And I will destroy anyone who so much as insinuates that Yuuri.”

He wipes his eyes, pushing his glasses up until Victor is a silver blur in front of him. Lips follow his fingers, kissing his eyelids until Yuuri starts to giggle. “I want to,” Yuuri says finally. 

“You want to what?” Victor asks, not pausing in his butterfly kisses.

“Sleep with you, again.” Yuuri flushes but at least his voice doesn’t falter, it’s mostly worth it to hear the sharp inhale of air that Victor sucks in through his nose. “I just don’t want to suck and disappoint you.”

Victor chuckles. His eyes sparkle as he places Yuuri’s glasses back on his nose, grinning. “Nothing with you is ever a disappointment. You are a man of passion, even if that passion only comes out with a few drinks in your system.” Victor stands up, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair until it's a mess. “Let’s watch a movie, I’ll make us some tea.”

“But I just sai-”

Victor silences him with a finger against his lips. “You’re a man of passion and I’m a man of romance. We’ll build up to it, if you still want to sleep with me later then… well I am also a man with weak wills and you are so very very sexy right now.”

Every time Yuuri thinks he’s started to understand Victor, he uncovers a new layer. He trails after the Russian, watching as Victor busies himself in the kitchen. He already knows where everything is, how all the appliances work. Soon the electric tea pot is boiling and Yuuri finds himself curled in Victor’s lap under a blanket, a warm mug of tea fogging his glasses. 

Victor turns something on youtube, a youtuber they both love that tries strange food. It holds Yuuri’s attention for a little while, enough to calm his heart and relax his mind. He doesn’t even really notice when Victor starts to press kisses into his hair and then his throat, just tilts his head to make more room. It feels nice, the fluttering little breaths Victor releases between each press of his lips and the way he presses his nose against Yuuri’s skin to breath in his smell.

He feels cherished. He feels pampered.

Yuuri feels safe.

Putting his mug down Yuuri carefully turns his head, meeting Victor’s lips with his own. Unlike when they first came home and Victor had tugged him toward his room, this feels much more natural. Yuuri lets himself kiss Victor’s cheeks and nose while Victor leans down to nibble at Yuuri’s chin. When he hits a particularly sensitive spot under his ear, Yuuri startles them both with the load moan he lets out.

“Beautiful.”

“Not everything I do is beautiful,” Yuuri mumbles against Victor’s lips.

Victor nips at him, making Yuuri moan softly again. “Oh Yuuri, I truly beg to differ.”

Yuuri would probably be embarrassed if he wasn’t so busy sucking Victor’s lip into his mouth. Hands are on his stomach and then under his shirt, pushing it up until Yuuri is forced to pull away and raise his arms so Victor can discard it. 

“Is this okay?” Victor breaths, sitting back some so that Yuuri can take a calming breath.

He thought he would be nervous, or freaking out because he’s half naked and it’s Victor but maybe it's because it’s Victor that Yuuri feels calm right now. “Can you keep kissing me?”

Victor lets out a low whine, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri again. “I never want to stop.”

Yuuri shivers as Victor mouths along his jaw, laying small kisses on his skin as he works back to his lips. It’s amazing, unlike any of the other small kisses they’ve shared prior. He curls his fingers in Victor’s shirt before tugging at the fabric. “Why is your shirt still on?” he whines and he would be embarrassed at his own actions if Victor didn’t immediately pull his shirt off.

“This is okay?”

Yuuri presses himself against Victor’s bare skin, marveling at how warm he is. His muscles stand out strong under his skin, bulging as he moves in different ways. “It’s okay,” Yuuri whispers, reaching out a nervous hand to press his fingers to Victor’s chest. It’s amazing that Victor keeps checking in, making sure that Yuuri wants this, and it makes Yuuri feel a little more bold. He wants to see Victor come undone, wants nothing more than to be the reason that the amazing man next to him moans. Nervous but determined, Yuuri swipes his thumb over Victor’s nipple experimentally. The answering moan has him growing hard in his pants.

“God do you have to look so incredibly sexy while you do that?”

“Do what?” Yuuri looks back up at Victor, confused.

“Look at me.”

Yuuri snorts, rolling his eyes. Even in a sexually charged situation, Victor is still Victor and Yuuri finds him endlessly endearing. “I’m not looking at you any differently than normal.”

Victor leans forward, pressing their foreheads together again. He grins at Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “Yes you are,” Victor whispers and kisses him. With his arms still tight around Yuuri’s middle, Victor rolls them until Yuuri is laying on his back, looking up into Victor’s bright blue eyes. 

Yuuri blushes but stretches out, arching his back and pushing his legs on either side of Victor’s hips. 

Makkachin yelps as he’s kicked, Yuuri yanking his foot back. He leans forward startled, having forgotten Makkachin was still near them. His rush to sit up to check on the dog has him smacking his head into Victor’s with a noticeable thwack.

They both pull back, groaning. Yuuri rubs his forehead and Victor rubs his chin. They look at each other for a moment before laughter bursts forth from them both, matching grins on their lips.

“Sorry Makka,” Yuuri says, leaning forward more carefully to rub the dog’s ears until he’s forgiven with a quick kiss.

Victor leans down, pressing a tender kiss to the reddened skin. “We make quite a pair,” he breaths, stroking Yuuri’s messed hair. “Can I move this to your bedroom or was this far enough for tonight?”

Yuuri glances toward his room, silent. Victor seems to take this as a rejection of the idea. “It’s okay to tell me Yuuri, I won’t be upset if this is what you’re comfortable with for now.”

“No, I want to do this,” Yuuri finally decides. He looks back up at Victor, reaching to tangle his fingers in the silver hair. Victor is something else, even with all of Yuuri’s insecurities and the awkward situations and slamming their heads together, Victor won’t push him, only wants to do what he’s comfortable with. It touches Yuuri’s heart, makes it flutter in delight. “I trust you.”

Arms wind around Yuuri again, lifting him from the couch. Yuuri yelps, laughing as Victor scoops him up with such ease. 

“You stay put Makka,” Victor warns. “Daddy has to go make love to the most beautiful man in the whole world.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you’re telling that to your poodle?”

Victor grins. “Makkachin is a very understanding dog and won’t interrupt us if I tell her that I’m off to do something to make her favorite human happy.”

“You think I’m going to make you happy?”

Victor rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re her favorite human Yuuri, you won her over with ease. You’re my favorite human too actually.”

Yuuri flushes a deep red, burying his face in Victor’s throat to hide from those searching eyes. “You’re really too much.”

“So I’ve been told,” Victor teases.

When the door closes this time and Yuuri finds himself on his bed, he’s surprised that he doesn’t feel any panic like before. Sure he’s a little bit nervous, this is his first real time since he doesn’t remember his drunken blowjob, but Victor has been nothing but sweet, only gentle and caring with his feelings. If there is anyone Yuuri wants to sleep with, it’s the man hovering directly above him with such concerned blue eyes.

“This still okay?”

“It would be better if we were both naked.”

Victor sucks in a startled breath, letting it out as a rattling moan. “You’re sure?”

“Victor you told Makka you were going to make love to me, so I would really like to get to that part,” Yuuri says, flushed with embarrassment that he’s said such a thing but meaning it all the same.

“Tell me if you want to stop and I will, no matter what.” Victor strokes his fingers over Yuuri’s stomach, runs the pads along the stretch marks before he leans down to follow them with his tongue. His hands move down to snap the button of Yuuri’s pants open, dragging the zipper down until he’s able to pull the material down and away until Yuuri is left in nothing but his boxers.

Yuuri moans, arching as Victor’s hands trace up and down his thighs, his tongue mapping the trails of his body, his lips kissing at the softer and slightly heavier parts of his stomach. Normally Yuuri is very self conscious about his body, how he looks especially compared to how fit Victor is for skating, but now he feels nothing but cherished and beautiful, like Victor is worshipping the very body he’s tried so hard to change so many times. 

“God I wish I could look at you like this all the time. You are so stunning.” Victor peppers kisses down to Yuuri’s navel, nipping at the sensitive skin until Yuuri moans, wiggling. 

“I want your pants off.” Yuuri reaches for them, tugging at them like a child at his mother’s skirt. He wants Victor naked and on top of him and he wants it now.

Victor reaches down, unbuttoning and pushing his jeans down with one hand while the other kneads at Yuuri’s thigh. “Your thighs are amazing,” Victor whines, skipping over the one area Yuuri wants him to focus on to lick and nip at the sensitive skin on his legs. “Absolutely perfect, all of you.”

“Victor!” Yuuri uses his feet to try to push Victor’s pants the rest of the way off.

Victor laughs and finally sits back, throwing off the last of his clothing and only then does Yuuri realize his boyfriend doesn’t have any boxers on and he’s definitely looking at Victor’s very erect cock. “Now you’re the one that is cheating, you still have underwear on,” Victor says, smirking. He reaches down, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers before slowly dragging them down. His blue eyes are locked with Yuuri’s brown, making sure that his actions are okay until he finally has Yuuri’s legs free from his last piece of clothing.

Yuuri blushes, looking away as Victor’s eyes freely roam over his body. “I’m not as… well, good… as any part of you.”

“Don’t talk such nonsense. You are the most beautiful man in this room.” Victor tilts Yuuri’s face back toward his own. His touch now is soft again, tender and loving. “Don’t ever put your body down like that, or compare it to someone else’s. Only you can be Yuuri Katsuki and you are perfect just the way you are. I love how you look, okay? I find you incredibly sexy, or did you miss the fact that I have an erection just from looking at you?”

Yuuri flushes even more. How Victor can say any of that with a straight face is beyond him. “You sound like something out of a romance novel.”

“Maybe I read them in my free time.”

“Oh my god, you would.”

Victor laughs again before he seals his lips to Yuuri’s. “I want to touch you. Can I?”

“If you didn’t I would actually get offended,” Yuuri says, trying to tease.

His lips quick up in amusement before Victor’s hands start to wander again. They slide down Yuuri’s sides to his hips. A thumb brushes slowly back and forth and Yuuri’s purrs, waiting and watching Victor. He looks nervous for once, so unlike the confident man he sees all the time. Yuuri wonders what’s running through his head when Victor’s fingers finally move and run down his cock, touch feather light. “Ah!”

Victor’s breath hitches. “God, the noises you make…” Biting his lip, Victor give’s Yuuri a few experimental strokes, alternating between watching his face and looking down at his cock. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Yuuri arches as Victor twists his wrist just right and sends a shudder of pleasure up his spine. “I want to touch you too. Is uh- that okay…?” Yuuri glances up at Victor through his eyelashes, blush permanently fixed to his cheeks. 

The question makes Victor moan, his stroke faltering. “If you keep asking sinful questions like that I’m going to come without you even touching me.”

Yuuri would love to see if he could actually make Victor come undone like that but it’s a game for another day and the fact that he even gets to think that there might be another day, another time that he’ll have Victor Nikiforov in his bed sends Yuuri over the moon. The only thing that bests that thought is wrapping his hand around Victor’s dick. The skin is soft, so sinfully hot under his fingers. With a nervous giggle Yuuri repeats the actions that Victor has been performing on him, dragging his hand up and down slow and then fast before slow again.

“Oh shit, Yuuri wait, stop!”

Yuuri stills, looking up in confusion. He lets his hand drop, afraid he’s done something wrong. Victor is shivering above him, frozen as he bites his lip. After a minute he opens his eyes, breathing out slowly. “Sorry.” He looks embarrassed, cheeks a bright red. “If you kept that up I would have come.”

Oh.

Yuuri had almost made Victor come undone with just a few clumsy strokes of his hand. There is a surge of power in his chest, a dominate side demanding Yuuri make Victor fall apart in shivers and shakes until he’s coming all over Yuuri’s hand. But then Victor couldn’t fuck him and Yuuri so very desperately wants to know what it feels like to have that perfect looking dick buried in his body.

He’s really going to have to bleach his brain after this, with all the dirty thoughts that are suddenly running rampant.

“Can we move on to the part where you fuck me?”

“Not if you keep talking like that we won’t. I won’t last, I’m an old man at twenty-seven.”

Yuuri grins, leaning up to kiss Victor again. 

“Wait, shit. Yuuri I don’t have anything with me,” Victor says, pulling back from their kiss abruptly. 

“Top drawer,” Yuuri says, gesturing to the bedside table. 

Victor finds a small stack of condoms and a tiny tube of lube tucked inside next to phone cords and hamster yogurt treats that Phichit keeps incase he’s too lazy to go get his hamsters a snack when he’s chilling in Yuuri’s room with him.

“Wait…” Victor pauses as he slowly lifts out both the condom and lube. He looks over at Yuuri in quiet shock. 

“What?” Yuuri shifts nervously Maybe he buys a weird brand or something, one that Victor doesn’t like.

“You have condoms? And lube?”

Yuuri groans, glaring now. “Victor.” Yuuri can’t even believe he has to explain this to another man. “I’m twenty-three. Just because I haven’t slept with someone before doesn’t mean I’ve never gotten myself off. Did you think I had never masturbated before? Phichit bangs on the wall if I get too loud when he’s studying. I’m a guy, not a corpse.”

“I… oh, uh, just thought…” Victor stutters, completely embarrassed. It melts Yuuri’s annoyance away and he leans forward, kissing those beautiful lips lightly. 

“It’s fine. Let’s keep going before your old man stamina runs out.” Yuuri reaches up until his fingers can curl around Victor’s neck and gently tug him down into a kiss. Kissing Victor will never get old he decides. Yuuri loves the feeling of his lips, slightly chapped from the cool air of the ice rink he always trains at. The sound of the lube cap popping open has his cheeks warming but he doesn’t hesitate to spread his legs and let Victor’s fingers trail down. 

The lube is cool against his skin, goosebumps breaking out from the chill and nerves. Victor looks just as nervous above him and somehow that makes Yuuri feel more at ease because at least he’s not the only one.

“You can tell me if you need me to stop, I will at any time,” Victor says. “I want this to be good for you, I don’t want it to be like last time where I hurt you so badly.”

Yuuri’s heart gives a painful little clench in his chest. “Thank you.”

Victor leans over him, lips trailing gentle little kisses over his throat and down his chest. His fingers drag lube all over, stroking his cock slowly before going lower, tickling lightly at his hole. Yuuri’s hips jump away at the touch, his breath catching in his lungs at the feeling. His movement brings him closer to Victor’s wandering lips and teeth nip lightly at his nipple, a tongue laving over it seconds later to sooth the pain. By the time Victor finally, excruciatingly slowly, presses a finger inside of him, Yuuri is already a panting mess.

“Victor!”

“Mmm,” Victor purrs, nuzzling just above Yuuri’s navel. “You are so beautiful right now.”

His skin is sweaty and his hair is sticking up at strange angles from rolling around on the bed but Yuuri smiles anyways, the comment warming him from the inside out. He can’t even find reason to argue, not with the soft way Victor is gazing down at him, his lips turned in the tiniest of smiles as his finger moves slowly back and forth inside of Yuuri.

One finger becomes two as Victor sucks love bites into the skin of his neck. Tomorrow Phichit will probably tease endlessly but Yuuri is actually looking forward to the hickies he’ll be able to map across his skin. A reminder of what Victor and him had done, of how much Victor had wanted him. Yuuri has never felt so desirable before today.

“Still okay?” Victor breaths, a third finger pushing inside. Yuuri arches, a moan his only answer as Victor’s fingers brush his prostate and make him see stars.

“Fuck me, please,” Yuuri whines, muscles clenching around the fingers inside him. There is a slight stretching burn but it’s pleasant, just enough to keep him grounded in the waves of pleasure that come with each brush of Victor’s fingers inside of him. 

Victor whines, pulling his fingers free. “Seriously, I can’t handle you.” He leans down and seals his lips with Yuuri’s, desperate little moans falling between their kiss from both of them.

Yuuri watches when Victor finally pulls back to roll the condom on, tipping the lube bottle over to make even more of a mess between them. It makes him laugh because he’s sweaty and sticky in places he shouldn’t be but it’s with Victor and somehow, Yuuri isn’t anxious anymore about this. He’s just happy.

“Okay, relax for me,” Victor purrs, guiding his cock slowly between Yuuri’s legs. The head presses against his hole, stretching him slowly for just a second and then Victor is sinking inside of him. It’s intense and warm and too much but not enough all at once. Yuuri lets his head drop back and he moans desperately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri whines as he shifts his hips the tiniest amount and feels sparks shoot through all of his nerve endings. “Yeah just give me a minute.”

While they lay still Victor presses kisses into his skin, working Yuuri’s heart rate back up and making his blush burn brighter. “So beautiful,” Victor keeps whispering. His teeth catch around Yuuri’s nipple again and he sucks at it gently until it’s hard and pert. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whines, arching his chest and that pushes his hips down, the cock inside of him pushing into his prostate and Yuuri shouts, eyes flying open in pleasure. “Oh my god. Move, now. I’m ready, fuck, please?”

Victor nods and pulls back from the hickey he’d been sucking over Yuuri’s heart. The first few thrust of his hips are a slow drag, experimental in what makes Yuuri and him feel the best. When he finds a rhythm he likes Victor really starts to move, his hips snapping forward until the only sounds in Yuuri’s room are the ones of skin slapping against skin and their moans.

It is easily one of the best things Yuuri’s ever felt before.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Victor says, nipping at his ear and Yuuri complies. The angle shifts and with it, Victor starts striking against his prostate with each thrust. 

Yuuri cries out, thankful Phichit isn’t home to tease him about how loud he’s being. “Not...not gonna last Victor,” Yuuri bites out.

Victor lifts one hand from the mattress and wraps it around Yuuri’s cock, the lube from earlier easing his strokes, timed perfectly with his thrusts. “Come for me beautiful, I want to see you fall apart.”

Yuuri moans against Victor’s lips. His muscles strain and clench, the drag of Victor’s cock is amazing. Everything feels over stimulated, on fire and the only cure to it is Victor against his lips, his skin, inside of him, surrounding him. When he comes it's with a cry of Victor’s name, his muscles clenching around Victor. The drag of his cock as Victor chases his own release is delicious. He can’t do much but lay still, tilting his face up to meet Victor’s hurried kisses. 

The moan that ripples through Victor’s chest when he slams forward again and comes is so satisfying, the way he whimpers Yuuri’s name and his lips seal with his. Yuuri hasn’t ever felt as satisfied and calm.

Victor finally pulls back after laying against Yuuri’s chest. They’re both sticky now but Victor doesn’t seem to mind as he disappears to the bathroom to throw the condom. He comes back with a wet washcloth and delicately wipes down Yuuri’s chest and legs, cleaning away his come and all the lube that he’d spread everywhere before.

“You feel okay?”

Yuuri rolls to his side, smiling as Victor lays down to face him. There’s a pleasant sort of soreness from their fucking but the hazy feeling of post orgasmic bliss has relaxed every single muscle in his body. Instead of answering he tips forward enough to kiss Victor, his movement gentle and slow. 

Victor smiles when Yuuri pulls away, his fingers brushing unruly hair away from Yuuri’s eyes. “Can I sleep here with you tonight?” 

The blush returns but Yuuri nods, snuggling into Victor’s chest. Phichit will likely be gone most of tomorrow and maybe, they can repeat tonight's activities when they wake up. Assuming that Victor feels as amazing as Yuuri does right now, he hopefully won’t object.

Yuuri looks up as a kiss is pressed to his temple, meeting Victor’s gaze which is so tender is makes his heart clench painfully. “What?” Yuuri whispers, afraid to break whatever spell seems to have settled over the room. 

“Nothing… I really like you,” Victor mumbles, a blush dusting across his cheeks. “And I’m just really happy.”

Yuuri’s heart gives a happy flutter. “I really like you too,” he whispers. When Victor’s lips press against his again Yuuri thinks he might feel something a little more than just like but for now, he’s happy to just fall asleep against Victor’s chest. He’ll have to put up with Phichit’s endless, good natured, teasing tomorrow and Victor will still be right next to him in the morning. At least this time though, Yuuri will wake up and remember everything that they’ve done tonight, and all the memories that led up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on some of my other fics so of course I was like, lets start something new based on a game I saw at the con I recently attended where yoi cosplayers were running a panel and then the fic got way out of hand and ended up being longer than the one shot I intended so.  
> Comments sustain me, please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
